<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Horrors of Responsibility by ni21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431182">The Horrors of Responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21'>ni21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one poor rookie marine is left alone on an island and then coincidentally it's the island on which Nami finally got Zoro and Robin to go on a <em>normal</em> date? Will his poor heart survive the stress?</p><p>This is kind of a sequel to Nami's Quest, but you can read it as a standalone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Horrors of Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/gifts">DreamOfStarsAndRoses</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo and Welcome and happy valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was horrible. Actually, it was more than just horrible. It was a nightmare. Two, to be precise. Casually strolling down the busy street as if there hadn't been a mass panic at town square after the death of a man inside the island's most popular cafe.</p><p>How exactly did he deserve this? Sure he had been late to the drills and all but that didn't mean they could just leave him alone on this island! Technically, he didn't need to do anything. Technically. Practically he was a marine. Or thrived to be one. He couldn't just ignore two of the most wanted pirates in this world wreaking havoc on this adorable island!</p><p>Well, they didn't look threatening per se, did they? With her fond smile, talking passionately about a… a book she'd read and him just nodding along, occasionally adding snarky commentary.</p><p>If he didn't know better he'd call them cute. A nice couple. Very in tune with each other, as she guided them through the maze that was this busy street. Happy no doubt. In love, maybe.</p><p>They shouldn't be. They were pirates. He knew that. Horrifying ones at that! The crimes they committed, the demons they were. Those two in particular! Yes, as a marine he had a duty to keep an eye on them. Not that there was much he could do to protect anyone, but maybe he could threaten them with the proximity of Vice Admiral Smoker! Surely even monsters like them wouldn't want to deal with him. Damn, the man was on his side and just thinking about him made his knees weak.</p><p>But yes, that would have to do. Follow and watch, be ready to move in, he could do that. As long as they didn't do anything evil he could keep his distance. He'd be safe, the townsfolk would be safe, everyone wou– Oh no! That merchant! Oh no no no look where you're going, little child! Cold tendrils of fear rooted him to the spot, as he watched the merchant pulling his cart along the street, happily chatting with the child hopping along by his side, both completely oblivious to the cruel pirates right in front of them!</p><p>He should do something! Stop them before it was too late! Before they crashed into their cruel deaths. But what was he to do? With his palms all sweaty and his hands shaking he couldn't take proper aim. And he'd never been good with the rifle to begin with! That poor child had her whole life ahead of her. The pain her parents would go through! Did the merchant have family? Oh why, oh why?!</p><p>He gasped when the little girl collided with the swordsman's leg with an oomph. That sweet child deserved something better, a better marine to stand up for her. He was sure Captain Tashigi wouldn't hesitate to jump between the girl and the cruel blade! He had failed her! He'd never be able to look her in the eye again as he closed his eyes against the soon to erupt bloodshed. Ears closed to the terrified sobbing of the girl. He was a failure as a marine. A complete and utter failure.</p><p>"Oh no, I don't think you can eat this anymore," he heard a woman say, and with a heavy swallow he opened one eye to see Nico Robin crouching in front of the crying girl, pulling a sticky treat from her companion's pants. Oh taunting the poor thing before the kill, only the most despicable individuals would do that!</p><p>"I'm very sorry my husband stood in your way, how about we buy you a new one?"</p><p>What?</p><p>"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Look it's fine it's not going to waste, I'll eat it and you get a new one."</p><p>How? Why would-</p><p>"Fufufufu, it really wasn't necessary to eat it."</p><p>"Like fuck it wasn't. Shitcook would have my head if he knew," the demon grumbled, barely audible from where he hid behind the crates.</p><p>She hummed, locking her arm back through his, and placed a kiss against his temple. It was weird how comfortable he was next to the taller woman. With how he looked he'd struck him as the type of guy to have an issue with that.</p><p>"Did she remind you of the girl in Shell's town or little Tama?" She asked and the swordsman pulled away from her just enough so he could probably show her the look of annoyance and exasperation.</p><p>"Not gonna ask you how you know about Rika, but yeah, she didn't look like she could afford a treat like that, normally."</p><p>So they were nice?! But hadn't she killed a man minutes ago?! What the fuck was going on here?! Why didn't they try to eat the girl or something? What the hell?!</p><p>She hummed, leaning back into her man. "You really are a softie. And yet, Nami is convinced we are bad at romantic dates."</p><p>The demon scoffed, "yeah, we do have fun dates, don't we, woman? Now where are that guy’s bandit friends? Kitetsu and Enma want some fun!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>How about joining the brand-new <a href="https://discord.gg/azmUH8xrc4">ZoRobin discord</a>? None of us bite!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>